Traveling with Yuu
by Shirotsuki-chi
Summary: When your best friend shows up at your workplace and demands you travel the world with him you know things are about to get complicated, especially if that friend happens to be a whimsical Lavi. .::.Yullen.::.
1. Come with me?

**Chapter one – Come with me? **

All it took was one look at Lavi's face as he sauntered over to the counter for Allen to realize that he was in deep shit.

"Allen, Allen, Allen."

"Whatever it is, the answer in no." Allen said firmly, moving away from his position at the counter to continue making the skinny latte the grumpy old man at table four had ordered.

Lavi of course followed him, sliding around the counter so he was leaning on the smooth wood in front of Allen.

"Is that anyway to treat a prospective customer?" He asked innocently, his fingers tracing patterns on the counter as he batted his eye lashes at Allen. The British teen gave Lavi an incredulous look.

"I'm not an idiot Lavi. I know for a fact that you dislike the coffee here. The only time you come to this particular café is when you want to bug me at work." Allen stuck the metal jug under the coffee machine and the small, cozy café was filled with the hissing of steam.

Lavi waited impatiently for the hissing to stop before speaking again.

"Travel around the world with me?"

Allen almost dropped the mug as he spun around to splutter wordlessly at Lavi.

Lavi had proposed some pretty stupid things in the time they had known each other. In fact, quiet a few of those stupid idea's had almost winded up getting them arrested and Allen had no doubt if it weren't for their well trained smooth talking skills they would be sitting in a jail cell right now.

Lavi caught the look on Allen's face and launched into an explanation.  
"Give it a thought Allen-chan! Wouldn't it be fun to travel around the world for a bit? I mean, we're the ideal candidates for it. We have nothing keeping us here. No ties, commitments or anything! And really Allen, the only thing this place contains is bad memories…" Lavi trailed off, perhaps realizing his last sentence was a bit of a low blow. The pained look that briefly swept over his friends face confirmed this.

Allen sighed, setting down the metallic jug and leant forward so both he and Lavi were only inches apart.

"No ties or commitments? What about our education? What about Bookman? My Master?" Allen counted his listings off on one gloved hand. "Consider what you're saying Lavi. Traveling is a big thing. You can't just up and leave."

"Sure we can." Lavi argued with an easy going smile. "In fact that old panda was the one who suggested it." Lavi pitched his tone in a horrible imitation of the bookman. "A Bookman needs experience. Sitting here living your comfy life is not helping." Lavi grinned up at the flabbergast Allen.

"But must you drag _me _into it?" He reasoned exasperated.

"Walker! Stop slacking off!"

Allen and Lavi jumped at the sound of Allen's name and the younger boy turned around to throw his cranky looking supervisor a charming smile. "Sorry sir. I'll get right on that."

Allen threw the floundering Lavi an annoyed glance and mouthed the word _later_.

Allen had no intention of going along with Lavi's crazy scheme. Not this time. No way. He had allowed his red headed friend to drag him into more than his fair share of troubling situations and he refused to be swept along by his pace any longer.

But now that the stupid red head had proposed it, it seemed awfully tempting…

Allen shook his head as he sat the latte down at table four, earning an appreciative grunt from the customer.

There was nothing wrong with his life here. Sure, he had no plans to remain here for the rest of his life. And yes, this place _did _contain bad memories but Allen had long since grown used to the hushed whispers that followed him wherever he went, however uncomfortable that was.

But, there was something tempting about just _going_. Leaving his Master to pay off his own debts, traveling from place to place where nobody knew who he was or knew his past.

Allen shook his head firmly. He was _not _getting caught up in this crazy scheme that was doomed to crash and burn.

Oo_____________________________________oO

So why, oh _why _did Allen find himself nodding thoughtfully as Lavi rambled on and on, hours after Allen's shift had finished and their coffee's on the table between them had long since grown cold.

" - And your Master needs to be taught a lesson about independence anyway! And imagine how beneficial this could be to your Piano? I mean -."

It was at this point that Allen decided to interject. "How is traveling around the world beneficial to my piano in anyway?" He asked skeptically.

"Making contacts, leaning about other peoples culture." Lavi stressed, looking up at his best friend with pleasing eyes.

Allen could do little but rest his head in his hand as he found it harder to find all the reasons why he had considered this a bad idea.

"Please, Allen. Just, please."

Allen felt his defense crumbling at Lavi's quiet words. He looked up wearily. "Can you at least sleep on it?" He begged.

"I already did. I came up with the plan last night. I waited until today to ask you."

"You mean harass me." Allen murmured, he looked up into his friends face. Eye patch, bandana and colorful scarf. Allen had always privately thought Lavi looked a bit like a pirate. Looking on it from that perspective, it only made sense he wished to travel.

"Fine." Allen's mouth felt like it was moving own its own accord, against his wishes and common sense.

Lavi's face brightened drastically and he looked like a three year old who had been offered the chance to meet Santa in person.

"Seriously? You'll come! You mean it?"  
Something about Lavi's tone made Allen suspect that Lavi had known he would win this battle the moment it he waltzed into the café.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Allen sighed as he lifted his cold coffee to his mouth. A couple of weeks, maybe? Allen could scrap together a little bit of money…

"I got tickets for a plane to Japan tomorrow."

Allen choked on his coffee, spluttering he wiped the brown liquid off his face and turned to gape openly at Lavi.

"What? I thought you said you were coming?"

"_Tomorrow_? You only just told me about this _today_!" Allen could not believe the nerve of Lavi when the elder teen put on an innocent expression.

"But Allen, you'll change your mind if I leave it too long…"

"B-But Money!" Allen did not understand how Lavi could miss that simple but very important factor. Lavi grinned up at him and Allen felt his stomach do a back flip.

"Bookman had a savings account set aside for when I decided to travel. It's all taken care of." Lavi promised and Allen gave up all pretence of control and settled for slamming his face into the table.  
What had happened to his brilliant plan of _not _getting swept along at Lavi's pace? Allen had no idea how he wound up in this kind of situation.

Oo_____________________________________oO

"Master?"  
Allen received an acknowledging grunt from the man sitting at the large dinning table, feet propped up on table as he swirled around a glass of wine. Romanee Conti, If Allen was not mistaken. How he had managed to get his hands on that, Allen had no clue.

"Uh…" Now that he had succeeded in getting his masters attention, Allen wasn't sure how he should approach the topic. He settled for the blunt honesty.

"I'm - uh… going on a trip with Lavi tomorrow. I'll be gone a while."

Cross regarded him with a raised eyebrow and took a sip of his wine. "Alright."

Allen was stunned. Sure, he knew Cross didn't exactly care about him or anything, but didn't the guy understand with him gone he would have to take care of his own debts?  
"I'll be going to tomorrow." Allen repeated uncertainly.

"I head you the first time, Idiot apprentice." Another sip.

"I'll go, uh… pack then."

Allen made off to scamper towards the stairs before Cross changed his mind or recalled why he became his legal guardian in the first place.

"Don't forget to send me a cheque every week!" Cross called at his retreating back.

Allen stumbled on the stairs. Now it made sense.

In the privacy of his own room Allen contemplated exactly what he should pack. It wasn't like this was his first time traveling around. Not that Lavi knew that. He was under the impression Allen hadn't left the town since he came here when he was six.

He had done a bit of traveling with his Master, but that was three, nearly four years ago now.

Frowning he packed simply and sighing, sat down on his bed.

Japan, huh?

Oh boy. This promised to be a _great _trip.

**A/N: Sorry chapter one's a little bit short and it lacks Kanda. But I promise Yu-chan shall be introduced in the next one! ^_^ **

**Review me, maybe? Perhaps? **


	2. Meeting Yu

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man, any airports or starbucks. Every time I **_**try **_**to claim ownership those blasted men in white coats take me away.**

**Chapter two – meeting Yu**

Sitting in a hard, plastic chair in a freezing cold airport at four-thirty in the morning was not Allen's idea of fun. In fact, until he caught the look on Lavi's face he hadn't thought _anyone _could possibly find it fun. But somehow, Lavi was managing.

"Allen, Allen! Look! Our plane just came in!" Lavi was bouncing in his seat, pointing up at the small, fuzzy TV screen angled towards them, displaying the planes arriving and departing.

Lavi turned to look at Allen, grinning from ear to ear. Allen let out a jaw cracking yawn.

"Awww… C'mon Al, aren't you excited?" Lavi whined, tugging at the sleeve of Allen's shirt.

"Don't call me 'Al'. You know I hate that." Allen muttered, tugging his arm free from Lavi.

Lavi batted his eyelashes. "C'mon, this whole traveling thing will be fun. I promise."

Allen let out a sigh, but couldn't restrain the slight smile that was pulled at the corners of his lips.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Allen asked, standing up and stretching, his muscles creaking slightly. Lavi shook his head.

"Nah. I'll wait here, thanks."

"Okay, then." Allen yawned again and set out in an attempt to find somewhere that sold decent coffee.

Two minutes of walking and one escalator ride later Allen was rewarded with a small Starbucks shop, surprisingly full of customers so early in the morning.

Allen grinned and strode past a sleepy looking business man to wait patiently at the counter behind a woman with long hair pulled into a tight pony tail.

Allen yawned again and the person in front of him turned around to glare. Allen's yawn turned into a shocked cough as he somehow managed to choke on the air he was breathing.

The person in front of him – whom he'd taken to be a girl – was actually a guy. Go figure.

"S-sorry." Allen choked out, trying his best not to grin. The person narrowed his grey eyes at him, clear annoyance written on his face.

"It's rude to stare, Moyashi."

Although Allen's knowledge of the Japanese language was limited at best a quick riffle through the dusty draws of his brain dragged up a translation. Beansprout.

"I am not a Moyashi!" Allen huffed indigently and the man's eyebrow twitched in something that may have been amusement.

"Che." He turned back to the counter just as the employee returned, sliding a plastic takeaway mug to him.

"Yu Kanda?" She asked politely. In way of answer Kanda swiped the coffee from the bench and walked off leaving Allen and the poor woman staring bemusedly after him.

"Ahh… Yes. What would you like?"

It took Allen a moment to recall that he was being served and he hurriedly jerked back to attention.

"A regular coffee, please." Allen requested. The girl behind the counter beamed at him.

"What name will that be for?" She asked sweetly.

"Walker." Allen chose to forgo his first name and hence forgo easy recognition. The girl nodded.

"Won't be a minute." She promised and glided off.

Allen turned to peer over his shoulder again, his searching eyes managing to pick out Yu Kanda's easily recognizable hair as the man himself stepped onto an escalator, clearly heading down to wait for his flight.

Allen grimace. _What a jerk off. I pity whoever ends up sitting next to him on a flight_.

Oo_____________________________________oO

"Ah! Allen! Just in time, I was about to go looking for you." Allen raised one eyebrow in question as Lavi leapt out of his seat the moment he cleared the escalator, rushing to Allen's side urgently.

"They're about to start the boarding for our flight." He elaborated, shifting from foot to foot in comical impatience as Allen did his best to chug down his burning hot coffee, wincing as the scalding liquid slid down his throat.

Allen has just gulped down the last of his coffee when a loud _ping _on the loudspeaker caught their attention

"_Attention, boarding for flight 401 to Japan will now commence at gate seven. Boarding for flight 401 to Japan at gate seven._"

Allen grinned and tossed his now empty coffee cup in the bin. "Perfect timing." He announced and Lavi was all but bouncing up and down where he stood with excitement.

"If I recall, gate seven is this way." Lavi mused, bouncing off too the left. Allen was obliged to follow.

"Your ticket, my dear friend." Lavi grinned as he pulled out their tickets from the front pocket of his bag he had slung over his shoulder. Allen accepted.

"Seat 27-D." Allen muttered out loud and Lavi's face instantly fell.

"You're kidding me." Lavi groaned, glancing at his ticket. "I'm 34-G. That puts me right behind you." Lavi recovered quickly enough. "Oh, well! Guess I'll just have to pull your hair when I want your attention." Lavi smirked and Allen's hand strayed to his hair as if mortified by the end of the flight it would be long gone.

Gate seven came into view and they joined the short line of people already waiting to be boarded.

Lavi kept jiggling impatiently as the line of sleepy looking passengers gradually shortened and they were finally able to hand their tickets over to the perky looking woman at the front.

"Lavi…" She trailed off as she searched the ticket for a last name. Even Allen had to chuckle as she furrowed her brow. Finally she gave up. "Lavi, you may go through." She handed the ticket back to him and Lavi gave a salute.

"See you inside, man." He called back to Allen as he trailed into the tunnel connecting the gate to the plane. Allen handed his own ticket over.

"Allen… Walker." Recognition flickered in her eyes and she glanced up at him, clearly interested. Allen smiled politely at her. If there was one thing he would not miss while he traveled it would be this; the curious, sympathetic and almost _scared _looks people got when they recognized him.

"Allen Walker, you may go through." Allen gratefully took his ticket and strode through the echoing tunnel, nearly slamming into Lavi's back as he reached the queue. The red head turned to give him a victorious smile.

"We're finally on our way." He crooned cheerfully and Allen nodded, wishing he had another coffee to help keep his eyes open.

Finally the door to the plane came into view and they repeated to the process of handing their tickets to the cheerful stewardess at the door. She took Lavi's ticket and Allen could almost see the disappointment on Lavi's face when she barley glanced at his name. He always got a kick out of watching people search for his last name.

"Seat 34-G, to the left." She motioned with one hand to show Lavi exactly whose left she meant and sent him off with a bright smile. Allen handed his ticket over and breathed out a sigh of relief when her eyes skimmed over his name.

"Seat 27-D, also to the left." Allen thanked her and joined the jostling crowd trying to squeeze down the centre of the plane, his eyes trailing along the numbers and letter as he tried to locate his seat.

_17… 19… 23… _Allen grinned from ear to ear as he found the plaque engraved with his beloved 27-D – 28-D.

Quickly, he stowed his bag over head and tucked his ticket safely in the pocket of his white jacket and turned to sit down. His smile dropped instantly when he saw who he would be sitting next to.

A long haired man leant stiffly against the window, glaring out at the workers scurrying like ants below. "Yu Kanda!" He gasped and the man looked up startled, his expression that of surprise and distaste as he saw Allen awkwardly standing beside him, people grumbling as they pushed past.

"Don't use my first name Moyashi."

"My names Allen. Allen." Allen grumbled as he reluctantly took his seat beside Kanda. Lavi – who was propped up the back of Allen's seat – watched the exchange curiously.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

"Not really. We met briefly in the airport." Allen muttered, clicking his seatbelt into place and trying to sit as far away from Kanda as he could in the limited space the airplane seats offered.

"Moyashi… I like that. It suits you Allen." Lavi smirked and Allen reached back in an attempt to swat his annoying friend.

"Che. Can you not cling to the seats like that?" Kanda asked sourly, turning to glower at Allen's eye patched friend. Lavi smiled sweetly at him.

"No can do… Yu? Wasn't that it?"

"Don't use my first name." Kanda snapped back and Lavi's grin widened, having found a new victim for his childish pranks.

"But Yu sounds so much better than Kanda, don't you agree Moyashi?"

"Lavi, I swear to dear god if you keep call me Moyashi I'll get off this plane right now and you can travel alone." Allen vowed.

"Aww… Don't be such a spoil sport, Allen. Besides! I have Yu over here to be friends with now!"

Judging by the look on Kanda's face he did not consider them 'friends', as Lavi so delicately put it. "Lavi…" Allen said, trying to warn his friend to step carefully around Kanda.

Lavi failed to heed the warning. "So! Why are you off to Japan Yu-chan? Heading home?"

Allen wanted to face palm. Truly, he did.

"Mind your own business, damn Usagi." Kanda hissed.

Lavi clapped his hands joyfully. "Hey! Allen! I have a nickname too now!" He grinned at the murderous aura that Kanda seemed to be emitting as he went back to staring out the window.

Allen collapsed back on his seat. This was going to be a long flight.

**A/N: I know it's still on the short side… I'm working on lengthening them, truly I am.**

**Now, How about another review? *Rubs hands greedily* You know you want to feed my ego…**


	3. Parting Or is it…?

**Chapter three – Parting. Or is it…? **

Thirty minutes into the flight and Allen was about ready to rip out all his hair from frustration and dive out the window to his death.

Lavi had not stopped talking once since they got on the plane and with every word that left the red heads mouth, the evil aura around Kanda seemed to swell and grow until Allen could almost feel his intent to kill pushing him physically backwards.

He would be eternally grateful when the stewardess paused by their seats and asked with a well practiced smile if they would like some coffee.

Allen watched her pour three plastic mugs with the heavenly beverage and passed it out to the three boys.

She handed Kanda's cup to Allen and he frowned in distaste, turning in his seat to offer the cup to the seething Japanese.

Kanda glared at him for a moment before snatching the cup from his hands, the brown liquid sloshing dangerously close to the edge of the cup. Allen was almost disappointed when it failed to scald him.

Allen carefully raised the cup to his lips, taking an experimental sip. It seemed to taste fine enough. Allen glanced at Kanda from the corner of his eyes to see the elder man gently nursing his coffee as he stared out the window watching the clouds whip past them.

Allen hesitated for a moment, glancing over his shoulder to see Lavi chatting up the stewardess. He glanced back at Kanda and decided to speak.

"Kanda?"

A grunt.

"So, Uh. Why are you going to Japan?"

"Why?" Kanda's voice took on a hostile edge at – heaven forbid – sharing something about himself and he turned away from his window to glare at Allen, slender, white fingers tightening around his coffee cup.

"Curious." Allen shrugged. Kanda's eyes – although still sharp – lost their protective edge to them and he shifted in his seat, taking a cautious sip of his coffee before answering.

"Because I feel like it."

Allen's mouth twitched a little. "That's hardly a feasible answer." He teasingly objected. Kanda narrowed his eyes

"Che. What about you Moyashi?" He asked in a bored tone, leaning on his hand as he looked over at Allen.

Allen shrugged. "Because Lavi felt like it."

He snorted and pushed a lock of his dark hair behind his ear. "And you objected my reason?"

Allen smiled and a brief moment of nonviolent silence fell between them.  
Allen gently swirled his coffee about in his coffee, waiting for it to cool and was amused when he saw Kanda doing the same thing from the corner of his eye. Unlike him though, Kanda appeared to be paying little attention to what he was doing, staring absently out the window.

So, it was no big surprise to Allen when the coffee decided to spill over – perhaps to make it up to Allen for failing to do so earlier?

Kanda jerked his hand backwards as the searing beverage came into contact with his skin, effectively splashing the rest of his coffee onto his black, hooded jacket.

A burst or imaginatively phrased Japanese came from his lips and Allen watched in amusement as he shook his scalded hand before him and batted at his jacket with his other, eyes darting about franticly in search of something to wipe himself off with.

Although interaction between them thus far had been rather unpleasant Allen leant backwards and snagged a serviette off the stewardess's cart behind him and handed it over to Kanda.

Kanda glared at him suspiciously for a moment before snatched the serviette from him and dabbing at his jacket. When it became apparent the already dark jacket would have an obviously _darker _splotch on it Kanda gave up and wrapped his sore hand in it before sliding out of his jacket so he was simply wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt beneath.

Allen watched as he tucked the jacket beneath his chair and violently crushed his now empty coffee cup and stuffed it into the back of the chair in front of him before flinging himself back into his chair and folding his arms to seethe.

Allen privately thought he looked like a pouting toddler.

Allen hesitated for a moment before asking, "Is your hand alright?"

Kanda threw him a filthy look. "You're smirking."

Allen tried to suppress the smile that had slithered onto his face. "No, I'm not."

Kanda continued to glower at him and Allen gave on keeping a straight face, smirking openly at the elder teen whose hand was still wrapped in the coffee stained serviette.

"It has to be Karma."

"Shut the fuck up, Moyashi."

Allen held his hand up pleadingly before him. "Hey, I'm just saying."

Kanda rolled his eyes at him and slunk lower in his seat. Allen's face softened.

"But seriously, in your hand alright."

A pause. "Fine."

Allen gave a small smile and Kanda looked up at him, mouth pressed into a firm line but other whys seemed to be calm enough. It was a rare moment between them.

"Hey guys! That stewardess gave me her – What happened to your hand Yu-chan?"

Allen and Kanda jumped slightly as the moment of serenity was ruined by Lavi who was now hanging over their seats inspecting Kanda's new addition to his hand.

"Che." Kanda looked back out his window and Lavi turned to Allen. He shrugged. "Kanda burnt his hand on the coffee." He explained and a small smile tugged at Lavi's lips; a sure sign of teasing to come.

Allen settled back and prepared for some serious entertainment.

oOo_oOo

_Blood._

_Allen's eyes followed the smeared trail of bright red; it's crimson color standing out against the smooth, white tiles it was spread across._

_Slowly, Allen took a step forward, his footsteps echoing loudly as he followed the bloody path. _

_Drip, drip, drip._

_He paused. It sounded like something was dripping nearby. Very nearby._

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Where was it coming from? _

_Drip, drip, drip. _

_Allen took a deep breath and continued after the bloody trail._

_It felt like he'd been walking for a long time. How long had he been walking? Minutes, hours? Days? His sense of time was fuzzy._

_Abruptly the blood stopped and Allen found himself staring at a pair of sneakered feet, shimmering uneasily. A drop of bright red liquid fell silently down to land at the feet and Allen jerked his head up and realized for the first time he was looking into a mirror._

_He was about six or seven, his hair moving in an imaginary breeze that he himself could not feel._

_His face was blank and his scar twisted up over his eye seemed to be smeary and smudged. _

_Drip, drip, drip. _

_Sudden realization hit him and he froze in fear as he felt something snake its way down his left arm. _

_Slowly, he angled his gaze downwards, his eyes scanning over the red smeared white shirt he was wearing and coming to a stop on his arm._

_Bloody steadily streamed down his misshapen arm, falling off of his blackened fingernails to pool at his feet._

"_Allen…"_

_His gaze jerked back up to the mirror and he staggered backwards and the face that greeted him._

"_Allen…"_

oOo_oOo

Allen gasped as his eyes snapped open and he found himself staring up at the ceiling of the plane.

_Just a dream_… Allen closed his eyes for a second as he tried to steady his pounding heart. It'd been a long time since Allen had suffered through a nightmare like that, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling to be reliving them again.

He grimaced and opened his eyes and realized for the first time that a scratchy airplane blanket was draped over him.

Surprised, he glanced over his shoulder at Lavi to see the red head snoring fitfully in the semi-dark cabin, sprawled blanketless over the empty seat beside him.

_It couldn't have been_… Allen hesitantly glanced over at Kanda who was leaning against the window, a book held loosely in his hand as he studied Allen with a raised eyebrow.

Allen glanced back down at the blanket. "Did you - ?"

Kanda snorted and looked back at his book. "I didn't do it to be nice. You kept fucking moaning in your sleep and tossing and turning. I figured a blanket was as close as I could get to a straight jacket."

Allen frowned at him. "Thanks. I think."

Allen pulled the blanket off of him and bundled it up, leaving his seat to tuck it in the overhead locker before sitting down again.

It was dark out the window and a quick glance at his watch told Allen that it was two – thirty in the morning.

"Do you know how long it is before we land?" Allen asked. Kanda didn't even look up.

"No."

Allen rolled his eyes and leant out of his seat to peer down the isle, snagging the sleeve of a passing steward.

"Excuse me miss. You wouldn't happen to know how long we have till we land would you?" Allen asked, yawning.

She smiled politely at him. "The Captain's about to light the seatbelt sign, so we'll be landing it about twenty minutes."

Allen settled back contently in his seat. Kanda had put his book away and was now stretching, looking very annoyed about something.

"What's got you looking so sour?" Allen asked.

"Mind your own business Moyashi." Kanda snapped in return, glowering over at him.

Allen frowned. "You have more mood swings than a pmsing teen girl." He muttered, earning a sharp glare from Kanda.

A crackle over the intercom interrupted any further arguments as the captain announced their descent in English and than Japanese, the seatbelt sign blinked back into life with a _ping_.

The plane was full of hushed murmuring as the passengers were roused. An ear shattering yawn behind them signaled Lavi's own awakening.

"Mornin' Allen… Morning Yu-chan." Lavi yawned as he popped up behind them, blinking blearily as Kanda reached up and turned on their light – more than likely just to screw with the half asleep Lavi.

"Japan…We're finally here…." Although his speech was still broken by yawns Lavi seemed to be gaining back his old enthusiasm as he slowly woke himself up.

Allen gave a small nod.

That didn't seem to satisfy Lavi. He gave Allen's shoulders a violent shake. "C'mon! We're going to a new country! Be more excited! After the hour or so it took to talk you into this… Don't make it wasted time!"

Kanda snorted. "An hour? That's all it took?"

Lavi grinned at him. "Moyashi's very easy to sway with the right words."

"My name is not Moyashi." Allen protested. Kanda raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. You're name's Moyashi."

"My name is Allen, BaKanda."

The two stared at each other, sparks visibly flying between them.

"Hey! Look! We're right above Tokyo!" Lavi said loudly, looking out the window at the bright lights beneath them, no doubt trying to break up what would doubtlessly become a full blown argument if it was allowed to progress.

Allen reluctantly broke his fiery gaze with Kanda, leaning around a protesting Kanda to see out there window.

It indeed looked like they were over Tokyo and Allen was gob smacked with just how beautiful the city looked. Kanda looked out the window, huffed and leant back in his seat, pushing Allen back.

Allen tossed him a dirty look but settled back in his seat and waiting impatiently for landing.

Roughly five minutes later there was the bone jolting _thump _of airplane wheels coming into contact with ashfelt and the plane rolled along the runway of the airport, pressing its passengers back into the bumpy fabric of their seats.

Allen waited patiently as the plane rolled to as stop.

There was that brief minute of hesitation as all the passengers paused; unsure as to if they were meant to get off yet. Allen took advantage of this to quickly slither out of his seat, grabbing his bag from the overhead carrier he was joined by Lavi who was grinning from ear to ear.

Kanda slipped out after them and the three made their way through the isle as everyone seemed to realize that yes, they could go now.

Allen smiled politely as he past the stewardess at the door and Lavi threw her a wink and Allen could have sworn she mouthed '_call me'_ at him.

Allen dutifully stepped over the small gap between the tunnel and the plane itself, following it all the way through to the airport.

They stepped out of the gate and were greeted with the site of dozens of eager faces awaiting the arrival of loved ones.

Allen and Lavi deftly side stepped the crowd which had begun moving in as the other passengers arrived and headed for the luggage.

"I'll go grab us some coffees if you get out luggage." Lavi offered and Allen nodded, watching the many colored suitcases pass him by on the conveyer belt.

"Do you want one too, Yu-chan?"

Allen turned and looked over his shoulder, realizing for the first time that Kanda was still with them, waiting impatiently for his suitcase. He glared over at Lavi and Lavi grinned at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said slying, dashing off before Kanda could violently protest.

Kanda and Allen stood silently, watching the suitcases go by.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… THAT ONE'S MINE – Oh, wait. No it's not." Allen pulled a face as he glared sullenly at the bag that past him by. Kanda snorted in what may have been amusement, deftly leaning over to snag a sleek, black metallic suitcase and heaving it off the belt before brusquely strolling off.

"Hey! Kanda wait a second!" Allen hesitated, glancing back over at the belt just in time to see his battered old suitcase and Lavi's violently red one come through. Quickly, he dashed over and yanked them off before staggering after Kanda.

"What do you want Moyashi?" Kanda asked in annoyance. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Not that I personally care, but Lavi's buying you a coffee. You can't tell me you don't want it."

Kanda hesitated and Allen sensed victory just as Lavi arrived, skillfully balancing a cardboard tray, the sweet aroma off coffee wafting over to them. Lavi raised an eyebrow at them and offered the tray to Allen, who was able to tell his coffee by the scent alone.

Lavi pulled the other mug free and handed it to Kanda who took it carefully – seemingly having learnt that snatching often wound up with bad results.

"We need to find a phone to call for a taxi." Lavi said as Allen all but inhaled his coffee. "Mmh." Was the sound of Allen agreeing.  
"What about you Yu - …." Lavi trailed off as he realized Kanda was gone, his retreating back just visible as he turned a corner. Lavi heaved a sigh. "Damn. We didn't even get his number or anything."

"Something tells me he wouldn't have given it to us anyway." Allen muttered, whipping foam from his mouth. Lavi frowned at him.

"I kinda liked the guy."

"Seriously? He's probably the most moody, rude and foul mouthed person I've ever met."  
"What about Cross?" Lavi asked.

"… Sad to say but Master only makes it to second." Allen sighed, tossing his empty cup into a nearby bin he nodded his head to a row of pay phones.  
"Let's get going to the hotel."

oOo_oOo

The hotel was a relatively short taxi ride from the airport and Allen found himself feeling left out as Lavi conversed with the rather entertained looking driver in stuttering Japanese. He was immensely relieved when they pulled up.

The driver popped the boot for them and they hauled their luggage out, Lavi waving merrily as the taxi drove off.

"C'mon. I'm exhausted." Allen murmured.

"You slept on the plane, but."

"Yeah, but it's three in the morning here. I'm still tired."

Lavi grinned and the two pushed the glass doors open and made their way to the reception desk where Lavi used his fractured Japanese to ask about their reservation.

"C'mon." Lavi gestured for Allen to follow him and the pair headed to the elevator. Lavi jabbed the button for the third floor and Allen yawned loudly as he waited for the elevator.

A sharp _ding _signaled its arrival and Allen stepped forward as the door slid open. Lavi ducked inside and it was just the two of them. The door begun to slide closed and Lavi leant against the elevator wall.

There was a muffled curse in Japanese and a pale hand stuck itself between the doors. Allen raised an eyebrow as the sensor in the doors registered this and slide apart, allowing none other than Kanda to step in.

The trio stood in shocked silence as the doors slid shit behind him. "Yu-chan?" Lavi asked, a smirk already playing along his face.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kanda and Allen muttered in unison, staring at each other in horror.

Lavi sniggered. "Oh, this'll be a great stay…"

oOo_oOo

**A/N: Been a while since I updated. I kept getting distracted, so this took me about six hours to write :P  
Leave me a review ~ **


	4. Lenalee

**Chapter four – Lenalee Lee**

"Allen, wake up!"

A hand gently shook his shoulder and Allen reluctantly opened his eyes, blinking blearily upwards as Lavi's face swam into view. Groaning, he flung an arm over his eyes to shield them from the bright lights the room was throwing at him.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty." Lavi ripped Allen's blanket off of him and tossed it into the corner. "So it's time to get up."

Grumbling, Allen pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around the room.

After the run in with Kanda in the elevator upon arrival Lavi had been thrilled when the elder mans room was right next door to theirs. Kanda and Allen – not so much.

Kanda has vanished into his room with a loud slam of his door.

"Why are we up so early?" Allen asked as he slid off of his bed and staggered over to his suitcase which lay abandoned at the foot of his bed.

"I wanna try and catch Yu-chan!" Lavi chirped merrily, fully dressed in a loose blue shirt with his customary green headband and eye patch in place. Allen rolled his eyes as he dug a set of clothes free from the jumbled mess the suitcase offered him.

"Why bother? The guy obviously can't stand us." Allen muttered.

Lavi threw him a patronizing glance. "He just needs to get to know us."

"You just want another person to travel with." Allen accused.

"Well, that too. But mostly, I think it'd good for you to make a new friend."

Allen – who had been in the process of changing into a fresh shirt – stumbled backwards as he got caught in the fabric in surprise. He crashed to the floor before wrestling his shirt on properly and glaring up at his friend.

"You _what_?"

Lavi huffed indigently. "It's just a friend, Allen. Not a terminal illness."

"B-but its _Kanda_." Allen spluttered unsure as to whether Lavi knew who he was talking about or not.

"I know who I'm talking about. Now hurry up and get dressed." Lavi threw him a pair of gloves and a jacket before slipping out of the room.

"Meet you downstairs at the café."  
The door slammed shut and Allen found himself staring at the wall resentfully.

oOo_O_oOo

When Allen found his way to the café downstairs he almost suffered a heart attack when he saw Lavi and Kanda sitting together at a table, Lavi chatting animatedly while Kanda sourly stirred his coffee.

Allen froze for a moment as he ran over the chanced of being able to stealthily flee the room before he was spotted by the pair.

He took a small step backwards and bumped into a passing guest. Allen hastily apologised but when he turned back around he saw Lavi watching him with a raised eyebrow, a smirk dancing across his lips as he waved him over.

After a brief moment of hesitation Allen heaved a sigh and crossed the room to join them.

Kanda glared at him as Allen sat down cautiously on the edge of the spare seat and watched as Lavi waved a passing waiter over and requested what Allen hoped was a coffee in his fumbling Japanese.

"Good morning." Allen greeted Kanda trying to remain as friendly as he could. Kanda glared at him and cursed in a low grumble before tipping the remainder of his coffee down his throat.

"Friendly as ever, I see." Allen murmured.

"Mind your own shit Moyashi."

"My name is Allen, BaKanda." Allen muttered, but it was too early for insults and his heart wasn't really in it.

Kanda seemed to sense this because he heaved a sigh but let it go, setting his empty mug back down on the table and to Allen's surprise did not get up and leave.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Lavi asked cheerfully as he spun back around to face them, wiggling his eyebrows at the pair. Kanda gritted his teeth loudly.

"I don't remember saying I was going to do anything with you two."

"You didn't. I elected you an honorary member of TSSADNTWAOAQTFEAIJAPESR!"

"…" Allen and Kanda stared blankly at Lavi who had his chest puffed out proudly.

"What the fuck is TASAQT – Whatever."

"It's TSSADNTWAOAQTFEAIJAPESR." Lavi said in one breath, rolling his eyes in one exaggerated movement. "Get it right. And it stands for the-super-special-awsome-duo-now-trio-who-are-on-a-quest-to-find-everything-awsome-in-Japan-and-possibly-eat-some-ramen!"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched and Allen had to admit it was moments like this that Lavi's true – but well hidden – genius showed through. Lavi had the sharpest memory Allen had ever seen. No wonder back home he was referred to as a prodigy.

"I have no intention of joining your fucking shit ass quest for ramen." Kanda hissed dangerously, leaning forward in his seat to give Lavi a better view of the malice flashing in cold, dark eyes. Lavi simply beamed at him.

"Sure you are Yu-chan." He cooed. "Simply because if you had anything better to do today you would have gotten up the second I sat down next to you." Lavi fluttered his eyelashes innocently while Allen slowly edged backwards on his seat; he could practically feel the anger radiating off Kanda.

Thankfully they were saved by the arrival of Allen's coffee which he grabbed gratefully before looking at Lavi meaningfully. "Would you mind ordering me breakfast?" He asked. Lavi ruefully rubbed the back off his head.

"Depends. Do you have enough money with you?" Allen rolled his eyes at him and Lavi grinned, looking up at the waiting waiter he began listing Allen's breakfast for him; the menu already perfectly committed to memory and keeping in mind Allen's taste.  
"Arigato." Lavi thanked the waiter and the slightly bemused looking man shuffled off.

Allen felt someone burning a hole in the back of his head with a glare and turned around to look at Kanda who was sure enough – shooting daggers at him while looking disgusted.

"You can't possibly eat all that Moyashi." Kanda looked him up and down, pulling a face at his scrawny frame. "Your eyes are bigger than your stomach."

Allen snorted and gave a knowing smirk, sipping his coffee without answering. Kanda glowered at him again and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _gluttonous Moyashi._

Lavi rapped his hand on the table to reclaim their attention and the pair turned to look at him.  
"Now, how about Yu-chan shows us around as he seems to know -."

"- Don't include me in your fucking plans you Damn Usagi." Kanda butted in abruptly. "I already said no."

"No means yes and yes means no." Lavi said haughtily.

"Wai – what?"

"I – the leader of TSSADNTWAOAQTFEAIJAPESR – declare today to be an opposite day which means Yes is no and No is yes."

"Fine then. Yes."

"Yaaay! Yu-chan agreed to show us around!" Lavi cheered loudly.

"You just fucking said that –."

"– I _lied _and you just agreed to show us around!"

Kanda growled and reached across the table the throttle Lavi and the only thing saving the red heads neck was the arrival of three trays laden with plates which were set down by very confused staff members in front of each person before Kanda hissed something angrily in Japanese and jerked his thumb towards Allen. Although Allen held only the rudimentary knowledge of Japanese he could translate for himself.The Moyashi thrown in the midst of the sentence was a clear clue.

The trays were pushed dutifully to the centre of the table and mouth watering; stomach growling in hunger Allen pulled the stack of toast – which may have once been an entire loaf of bread – towards him.

Kanda could only watch in something akin to disbelief as the stack of toast disappeared followed by a plate of bacon, seven fried eggs, what he supposed was a pack of sausages, and a pile of pancakes as high as shoulder.

Allen stacked his dishes back on the tray and pulled the next one towards himself and then the next until all eighteen servings of the western breakfast menu had been eaten and Kanda was left with a sick feeling in his gut.

"If you give me your credit card Allen I'll go pay." Lavi offered, apparently completely at ease with what he'd just seen despite the fact it would scar Kanda for the rest of his life.

As Lavi went off to pay for their meal Allen leant contently back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head and letting slip a loud yawn.

Kanda refrained from asking about his meal and instead settled for glaring at the younger boy with narrowed eyes.

Frowning Allen dropped his arms and asked "why do you seem to hate me so much?"

"Because you're annoying." Was the short and curt answer given and Allen could do little but return Kanda's heated stare, practically feeling the tense atmosphere crackling between them.

"Oh come on, I barely leave for three minutes and you two start arguing." Lavi sighed as he looked between the two glowering teens.

"Come on; the meals paid for. Let's go exploring."

Kanda jerked up right at this. "For the last time Usagi, I am _not _going anywhere with you." Kanda hissed angrily before pushing himself up from the table and storming off.

oOo_O_oOo

"So where are we again, Yu-chan?"

Allen had to admit, he had no clue how the hell Lavi had been able to talk Kanda into coming with them; and he'd been right there at the time.

"Somewhere between where you want to go and the hotel." Kanda grumbled in reply, seeming less than happy about being a tour guy for his two eccentric new comrades. Lavi grinned up at him and slapped him on the back.  
"Awww, come on Yu-chan. You're showing us around. We're not kidnapping you."

"I don't see the difference." Kanda grunted, shaking Lavi's hand off of his back.

"Maybe you should disband the TSSADNA – whatever, for today Lavi." Allen suggested. "Kanda doesn't seem to know as much about Japan as he'd like to have us believe."

"What was that fucking Moyashi?" Kanda hissed, grabbing a fistful of Allen's shirt and pulling the white haired teen up so his feet dragged along the ground, attracting stares from the many passersby.

"I said," Allen repeated clearly, "that you don't know as much about here as –."

"Hey, guys! Look! A ramen stand!" Lavi happily proclaimed, cutting in to their argument. Allen and Kanda's heads turned to see that indeed, a ramen stand was just across the road from them. With a grunt Kanda released Allen's shirt and stalked off after Lavi who had happily danced across the road – somehow managing to avoid every car on the way.

"TSSADNTWAOAQTFEAIJAPESR's quest to find and eat ramen had been completed." Lavi said happily as he took a seat, Kanda reluctantly sitting next to him, leaving Allen the only available seat next to Kanda and a slender Asian girl with long, twin piggy tails.

Lavi called enthusiastically out to the store owner, who raised a snowy white eyebrow at his new and very diverse guests but set to work preparing their orders right away.

Smiling slightly at the discontent look on Kanda's face Allen settled back in his seat just as he became aware of the tickling running down his spine – usually a good indicator of being watched.

Casting a quick look around Allen realized it was the girl beside him that was looking at him.

"Ah…" she smiled up at him realizing she'd been caught. "Sorry. It's just that you're sort of attention grabbing."

Lavi leaned around Kanda to see who Allen was talking too. "You speak English?" Allen asked sort of surprised at her words.

"Yes. I'm a tourist. I'm not actually from Japan."

"Oh! Sorry! I just sort of assumed…" Allen rubbed the back of his head ruefully. He received a patient smile in return and the girl offered him her hand.

"Lenalee Lee."

Allen took the hands and shook it. "Allen Walker." He nodded to his friends beside him. "The one with the eye patch and red hair is Lavi and the one with the overly long hair and the stick up his ass is Yu Kanda."

"What did you say Moyashi?" Kanda asked dangerously. Allen grinned slyly at him.

"Oops. Sorry. Did I say that out loud?"

"Don't fuck with me Moyashi." Kanda threatened.

"Or you'll what? Death glare me to death?"  
Kanda kicked him hard under the bench.  
"Or kick me. That works too." Allen muttered, kicking back and missing, nearly falling off of his seat in the process. Kanda smirked at him as he steadied himself.  
"Oi, oi. You'll frighten her off." Lavi warned. "Aren't you two capable of sitting together for five minutes without fighting?"

"He started it." They both muttered under their breath childishly.

Lavi grinned apologetically at Lenalee. "So, what brang you two Japan, Lenalee?"

"I came here for a break." She smiled slightly. "My brother needed something done over here and I needed a vacation. Two birds with one stone."

Lavi grinned at her, leaning back in seat as a bowl of steaming ramen was set in front of him.

Allen dug in without reserve and polished off the ball before Kanda or Lavi were even half way through, letting out a sigh and eyeing off Lenalee's own bowl which sat abandoned in front of her, half full. Seeing where he was looking Lenalee smiled and asked, "Would you like it?"

"If you don't mind." Allen smiled gratefully as she slid the bowl in front of him, devouring it without a backwards glance.

"How the fuck do you afford to eat?" Kanda asked, sounding sickened as Allen called the store owner over for another bowl. "We only ate breakfast just over three hours ago."

"Talent." Was Allen distracted reply – his words perfectly understandable despite the noodles hanging out of his mouth.

With that, the only thing Kanda could conclude as the younger boy talked to Lenalee in perfectly understandable words was that it was indeed talent.

oOo_O_oOo

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. The romance aspect is coming along slowly, but I'm not a big fan of stories in which Allen and Kanda get together by the first chapter. I don't have anything against them but they just move too fast for me.  
Thank you all very much for the reviews and I hope you'll continue leaving them to me.**


End file.
